Many user interfaces, such as video program listings, electronic program guides and Internet pages, are visually focused with graphical or textual labels and information that is meant to be seen. This presents a hurdle to users with impaired vision and/or inability to read textual content. There remains an ever-present need to assist visually-impaired and/or illiterate users in navigating through and consuming such content.